In the band saw machine in the background art, as shown in FIG. 1, a motor 34 for rotating a driving wheel 29 is fitted to the back of a wheel housing 27A, and a speed reducer 37 formed of, for example, a planetary gear mechanism or a worm gear mechanism is equipped between an output shaft 35 of the motor 34 and a shaft 29A of the driving wheel 29. This configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-104915.
Conventionally, in order to cut a workpiece while keeping the cutting rate (a cutting area per unit time) constant, the cutting speed of the band saw blade with respect to the workpiece is controlled corresponding to the cutting length of the workpiece, or the traveling speed of the band saw blade is periodically controlled by an inverter to reduce noise due to the resonance during cutting of the workpiece. This technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-197330.
In the configuration in which the speed reducer is placed between the motor and the driving wheel, however, the number of components increases to make the configuration complicated, and maintenance is required relatively frequently. Furthermore, there is a problem in that the moment of inertia increases to make it difficult to perform micro-control of the saw speed.
Conventionally, the saw speed is controlled during cutting of the workpiece by the band saw blade, however, it is to control the saw speed periodically, and for example, it is difficult to oscillate the saw speed, for example, as if vibratory cutting is being performed.
In the conventional technique, the saw speed is controlled during cutting of the workpiece by the band saw blade, however, it is to control the saw speed periodically, and for example, it is difficult to oscillate the saw speed, for example, as if vibratory cutting is being performed. When the workpiece causes work hardening, it has been difficult to cut the workpiece.
In the conventional band saw machine, as the configuration for reducing noise generated at the time of cutting the workpiece, a configuration in which the sawteeth pitch of the band saw blade is made unequal in order to prevent noise generation due to the resonance of the band saw blade, or a configuration in which a vibration-isolating roller having a large mass is pressed against the band saw blade has been adopted. Furthermore, in order to control the cutting speed of the band saw blade with respect to the workpiece corresponding to the cutting length of the workpiece, or to reduce noise due to the resonance during cutting of the workpiece, the rotation speed of the band saw blade is periodically controlled by an inverter. This technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-197330.
As described above, in the configuration in which the sawteeth pitch of the band saw blade is made unequal, or the configuration in which the vibration-isolating roller is pressed against the band saw blade, noise can be reduced to some extent, however, further improvement is required for reducing chatter due to longitudinal vibrations of the band saw blade at the time of cutting the workpiece.
In the configuration in which the rotation speed of the band saw blade is periodically controlled by inverter control, noise due to the resonance can be reduced, however sometimes, two sound waves having a slightly different oscillation frequency interfere with each other to cause swells such that the sound becomes strong and weak periodically. Furthermore, in order to reduce chatter due to longitudinal vibrations of the band saw blade at the time of cutting the workpiece, further improvement is required.
The present invention has been achieved in order to solve the above problems. It is a first object of the present invention to provide a band saw machine and a cutting method, which can simplify the configuration of the drive system and can easily cut a workpiece, which is likely to cause work hardening, and a noise reduction method.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a band saw machine, a cutting method, and a noise reduction method, which can reduce longitudinal vibrations of the band saw blade due to rubbing of the band saw blade against the workpiece at the time of cutting the workpiece, thereby reducing noise due to the longitudinal vibrations.